Kis huncut 2
by Fircyca
Summary: A gépzsír! :D Első SLASHem... Akinek nem fekszik ez a műfaj, ne olvassa el...


**Cím: **Kis huncut 2.… avagy amire senki sem számított…

**Írta:** Fircorwen

**Páros:** Roxton/Ned

**Leírás:** A Fennsík ártatlan báránykáját becserkészi a nagy vadász…:P Szolíd románc…:)

**Megjegyzés:** Ez volt az első…:)

Lord John Roxton lassú mozdulatokkal húzogatta az olajtól mocskos rongyot a fegyverén. Nem is igazán a puskát akarta megtisztítani, hisz az ragyogott. Nem akart még egy éjszakát Marguerite-tel tölteni, ezért döntött a monoton sikálás mellett. Elege volt már abból a némberből. Rég másra vágyott; valami újra és izgalmasra… Vágyakozva tekintgetett az erkély felé, oda, ahol Ned Malone könyökölt a kávéját szürcsölgetve. Roxton tekintete végigsiklott az újságírón, akinek feszes öltözéke semmit sem rejtett el vonalaiból.

- Hmmm, de fitos kis segged van! – gondolta magában Roxton, és egyre vadabbul jártatta fel-alá a kezét a puskacsövön, míg rá nem eszmélt, hogy ez nem az a fegyver, ami már majdnem átszakítja a nadrágját. Lerakta a puskát, és Ned felé indult. Lassan, csendesen lopakodott az újságíró mögé, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal megmarkolta annak kemény hátsóját.

Ned egy pillanatig nem értette, hogy mi történt, majd elégedett vigyor terült szét a képén, mikor felsejlett előtte egy formás, szőke, lenge öltözetű lány alakja, akit a kéz gazdájának gondolt.

- Veronica, maga kis huncut! – szólt szűziesen, és hátranyúlt, hogy megfogja a fenekét cirógató kezet. Rövid tapogatózás után megfogta a kart, és…

…akkorát ugrott, mint egy ijedt nyuszi: a kar erősen szőrös volt.

Ned megpördült a tengelye körül, és szembe találta magát az őt molesztáló másik férfival.

- Roxton! Mi a fenét művel! – rivallt rá felháborodva.

- Cssss! – csitította a vadász, és lágyan megcirógatta társa arcát.

- Na de Roxton…

- Már régóta kívánom magát, Ned! – búgta Roxton, és közelebb húzódott az ijedtségtől dermedt újságíróhoz.

- De John… - kezdte ismét Ned, de Roxton újfent közbevágott.

- El sem tudja képzelni, hogy milyen kínszenvedést okozott eddig titokban tartani az érzéseimet… - mondta halkan, majd magához húzta a rémült Nedet és lágyan megcsókolta.

Nednek furcsa módon jól esett a csók, és hevesen viszonozta azt. Átölelte Roxtont, nyelve körbe-körbe forgott a vadász szájában, miközben az a seggét markolászta.

Aztán egy pár másodperc múlva Ned durván ellökte magától a másik férfit.

- Roxton, maga egy beteg vadállat! – ordította magából kikelve.

- Ne is tagadj Malone: élvezte! – felelte az hamiskás mosollyal.

- Hogy gondolhat ilyet! Én a nőket szeretem!

- Ja persze! Ezért szűz még most is!

- Öööö… Magának ahhoz semmi köze! – morogta kipirulva Ned, és elviharzott a szobája felé.

Malone álmatlanul forgolódott az ágyában. Ahányszor lehunyta a szemét, mindig Roxton jelent meg előtte. Már bánta, hogy elfutott… Akkor és ott megijedt saját érzéseitől és a másik nyíltságától, de már visszavágyott John ölelő karjaiba, szerette volna érezni a melegét és azt a férfias testszagot. Kiugrott az ágyból, és elindult, h megkeresse a vadászt…

Roxton az erkélyen állt, és a farkát verte, már vagy harmadszorra… Nem tudta elűzni a gondolataiból Malone formás idomait, szép szemét, és azt a forró csókot, amit nem is olyan rég pont ezen a helyen váltottak.

Hangosan nyögve húzogatta fel és alá a bőrt a fütykösén, mikor lépteket hallott a háta mögött. Rémülten rakta volna vissza farkát a gatyájába, de már késő volt: az utolsó mozdulattól fehér, ragacsos anyag lövellt ki belőle és folyt szét a korláton.

- John… - hallotta meg Ned félénk hangját, és kábultan bár, de gyorsan visszagyömöszölte lankadó gyíkját a nadrágjába, majd a hang irányába fordult.

Ned ott állt pár méterre tőle, lehajtott fejjel, hátratett kézzel, és - ha Roxton jól látta – még el is pirult… Egy az egybe egy szűzlány benyomását keltette.

Roxton odasétált hozzá és megállt közvetlenül előtte, de nem szólalt meg… Hagyta, hogy Ned magától mondja el az érzéseit…

- John… - kezdte tétován az újságíró. – Remélem nem haragudott meg rám nagyon! Én… én csak megijedtem… És azért ijedtem meg, mert azt… azt hiszem, én is… hasonlóan érzek, mint maga…

- Ne is folytassa… - súgta lágyan Roxton, és megcirógatta Ned arcát. Malone testén remegés futott végig, de nem csak az érintéstől… Megérezte a vadász kezének illatát, amellyel pár perce még a saját farkát cibálta… Érezte, hogy megkeményedik…

John észrevette a reakciót, és megcsókolta az újságírót, majd apró puszit adott az arcára.

- Most nem lehet…. – ölelte át Ned vékony testét. – Megláthatnak… De holnap vadászni megyünk… Csak mi ketten…

Még egy utolsó, hosszú csókot váltottak, majd pár perc ölelkezés után a szobájukba ballagta, boldogan várva a következő napot…

Másnap Roxton korán felkelt, hogy összekészítsen minden szükséges dolgot, és minél előbb indulhassanak. Izgatottan elpakolta a puskáját és a muníciót, majd kent magára egy keveset Marguerite féltve őrzött parfümjéből. Aztán eszébe jutott a legfontosabb… Belopózott Challanger laborjába, és kutatni kezdett a kémcsövek, drótok és kísérleti eszközök között és pár perc múlva meg is találta, amit keresett: egy tégely gépzsírt… Gondosan elcsomagolta, majd a felvonóhoz sietett, ahol Ned már várt rá. Huncutan összemosolyogtak, majd miután leereszkedtek a Faházból, kéz a kézben folytatták útjukat egy nyugodt hely felé…

Alig bírtak magukkal, szinte percenként álltak meg csókolózni, és közbe egy pillanatra sem engedték el egymást. Fél óra múlva Roxton már nem bírta tovább, és Nedet a legközelebbi fához szorította, hozzásimult, majd finoman nyalogatni kezdte az arcát és a fülét. Ned sem volt tétlen: fél perc múlva keze már a vadász gatyájában volt, és erősen markolászta annak keményedő férfiasságát. Roxton ettől elvesztette a fejét. Gyengéd akart lenni új kedvesével, de nem tudott parancsolni a vágyainak. Szinte vadállatként szaggatta le Nedről a ruhát, megfordította és a fának döntötte. Ő maga is egy pillanat alatt megszabadult a ruháitól, és a táskájában kezdett kotorászni a gépzsír után. Mikor megtalálta, gondosan bekente vele két ujját, majd egy erőteljes mozdulattal benyomta ujjait az újságíró szűz seggébe. Ned felnyögött az eddig ismeretlen érzéstől, ezzel adva tudtára a másiknak, hogy jöhet még több is. Ezen felbuzdulva Roxton ágaskodó farkát is bekente a zsírral, és egyetlen gyors döféssel hatolt be Ned szűk lyukába. Az újságíró ettől felsikoltott, mintha csak a szűzhártyáját szakították volna ki. A hatalmas fütykös teljesen felnyársalta, és ilyen fájdalmat még akkor sem érzett, mikor megharapta egy raptor. Roxton vadul mozgott benne, és Ned minden lökésnél egyre hangosabban vinnyogott. Néhány perc múlva Roxton ordítva elélvezett, forró magjával telelőve Malone végbelét. Kihúzta a farkát, és még azon melegében elkapta az újságíró meredező hímtagját, és rázni kezdte. Nem kellett sok, és Ned nedvei beborították a markát, amit ő élvezettel nyalogatott le. Majd gyengéden átölelte a pihegő újságírót, megcirógatta, és egy-két puszi kíséretében a fülébe súgta:

- Sajnálom, hogy fájdalmat okoztam…

- Nem érdekes… - súgta vissza Ned. – Csodálatos volt…

Meztelenül nyúltak el a földön, Ned kismacskaként bújt Roxton szőrös és férfiasan mocskos mellkasához és pár perc simogatás után elaludtak egymás karjaiban.

Alkonyodott már, mikor Roxton felébredt és gyengéd, apró csókokkal felébresztette a mellette alvó újságírót is. Szerelmesen cirógatták egymást egy keveset, majd felöltöztek és kézenfogva indultak vissza a Faházhoz.

Aznap éjszaka Ned, mikor már úgy gondolta, hogy a többiek alszanak, csendesen kilopakodott a szobájából. Már éppen lépett volna be kedveséhez, mikor hangokat hallott:

- John, már nem kívánsz? – ez Marguerite volt.

- Nem.

- De miért nem?

- Mert.

- Ritka bőbeszédű kedvedben vagy…

- És akkor mi van?

- Már vagy ilyen tahó velem?

- Kuss, asszony!

Majd egy csattanás és léptek zaja hallatszott. Ned villámgyorsan elrohant a legközelebbi beugróig és a falhoz lapulva várta, hogy Marguerite elmenjen.

Amint a nő eltűnt, Ned besomfordált a vadászhoz, aki meztelenül állt az ágya mellett. Ahogy észrevette fiatal barátját, Roxton arcán örömteli mosoly terült szét.

- Veszekedtetek? – kérdezte halkan Ned. – Miattam?

- Ne is foglalkozz vele! – mondta sietve John. – Sohasem szerettem… Ez egy fúria! Csak te kellesz!

Közelebb lépett az újságíróhoz és megölelte.

- John, mondd, hogy nem csak egy futó kaland vagyok neked! – mondta könnyes szemmel Ned.

- Persze, hogy nem az vagy, te kis butus!

- Ugye nem fogsz elhagyni?

- Dehogy! Együtt fogunk maradni örökre!

Ezzel megcsókolta Nedet, és közben kedvesen az ágy felé terelgette. Most már az sem érdekelte, hogy megláthatják. Lefektette, és mellkasát csókolgatva gombolta ki az ingét. Aztán lassú mozdulatokkal lefejtette róla a nadrágot és az alsógatyát. Gyengéden simogatni kezdte Ned farkát, majd finoman megnyalintotta a végét. Úgy gondolta, hogy fiatal kedvese megérdemli a gyengédséget azok után, hogy reggel fájdalmat okozott neki. Tövig bekapta Ned hímtagját, és nyelvével cirógatta körbe-körbe. Lassan húzogatta a bőrt, és néha még a fogait is végighúzta a makkon. Nednek nem kellett túl sok, és hangosan nyögve lövellte tele Roxton száját spermájával. A vadász az utolsó cseppet is letisztogatta az újságírófarkáról, majd Ned fejéhez térdelt, és saját vesszőjét kezdte rázni. Egy pillanattal később már Malone játszadozott a tüze szerszámmal: hol bekapta, hogy pedig csak simogatta. Roxton már hörgött az élvezettől, már nem figyelt semmire, csak a kényeztető száj nyújtotta élvezetre.

Egyikük sem hallotta meg a közeledő léptek zaját.

- John, csak azt szeretném… - lépett be Marguerite, és megdermedt a látványtól.

Roxton éppen abban a pillanatban élvezett el, és fehér nedve beterítette Ned arcát és nyakát, az újságíró pedig igyekezett minét több cseppet elkapni a nyelvével.

Marguerite egy pillanatig meg se tudott mozdulni, majd a döbbenettől tágra nyílt szemekkel megfordult és kioldalgott a szobából.

A két férfi ebből semmit sem vett észre, éppen vad csókolózásba merülve keresték saját ízüket egymás szájában. Rövid nyalakodás után kimerülten bújtak egymáshoz, és a levezető simogatás közben egy hang ütötte meg a fülüket: Marguerite éktelen röhögése…

**VÉGE!**


End file.
